Question d'influence
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Post film : Nikolai est au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, pourtant il continue de se traîner Kyril, afin de garder de bonnes relations avec le milieu. Mais Kyril n'est pas du genre à avoir sa langue dans sa poche, surtout quand il est imbibé de vodka...


**Titre** : Question d'influence

**Auteur** : Andersandrew

**Fandom** : Les Promesses de l'Ombre, de David Cronenberg

**Persos/couples** : Nikolai/Kyril

**Genres** : Slash, sexe non-con et violence, et un peu d'introspection quand même

**Rating** : NC-17

**Nombre de mot**s : 1626

**Prompt** : "Après le film, avec Nikolaï qui couche avec Kirill juste pour assurer son influence - tu peux le faire en mode OMG je me prostitue, ou en mode froidement professionnel, ou en mode excité par le power trip, ou n'importe quel mélange, mais un truc bien dark sans affection réciproque, en tout cas."

* * *

Il était comme un chien à ses pieds. Le regard éperdu, la mèche dans l'œil, et les vêtements débraillés, Kyril se frottait à sa jambe en gloussant. Il aurait pu lui faire ce qu'il voulait, il en avait le pouvoir.

Mais il préférait garder à l'esprit que sans son concours involontaire, il n'en serait jamais arrivé là. Alors il le prit par le bras pour le soulever, pour l'aider à se redresser.

- Debout..., dit-il avec fermeté, la voix rendue douce et suave par l'accent qui roule les R comme des bonbons acidulés.

La tête basse, Kyril continuait de marmonner dans sa barbe, ponctuant ses chuchotis de petits rires grinçants. Depuis que son père était derrière les verrous, il avait encore davantage perdu de son prestige et de la gueule. Toutefois, Nikolai le gardait avec lui ; on lui demandait pourquoi. Pour Nikolai, il ne représentait aucun danger, Kyril était entièrement sous sa coupe. Et il pouvait toujours être utile.

- J'aime pas les ordres, grogna enfin le blond, en russe, l'haleine puant la vodka.

Nikolai failli lever les yeux au ciel en un signe d'impatience, pourtant il se contînt. Il lourda son compagnon dans un fauteuil, et ce dernier s'y étala sans aucune grâce.

- Tu me traites plus comme avant, déclara Kyril avec une arrogance teintée de déprime, en anglais cette fois. Avant, j'étais...j'étais...

Il balbutia, puis se reprit brusquement, secouant la tête comme pour chasser une mouche lui tournant autour.

- ...et tu étais le chauffeur !

Nikolai le toisa de haut, debout face à lui. Il n'y avait rien à répondre, juste l'évidence de leurs situations qui s'étaient inversées.

Kyril releva le nez, le fixant dans les yeux :

- J'ai été bon pour toi. Quoi ? On était...ami, non ? Au moins...alors me dit pas...putain, me dit pas ces conneries, depuis que tu te prends pour un kapo...ces CONNERIES !

Il se leva soudainement, une flamme de colère s'allumant dans ses yeux.

- Assis, asséna Nikolai en lui appuyant vivement sur les épaules.

Le blond retomba dans le fauteuil sous le choc. Il le fusilla du regard, envieux, tellement envieux que ça faisait mal de le regarder. Mais Nikolai n'éprouvait pas de honte, il n'éprouvait pas de remords pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour ce qu'il faisait, et pas plus pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- C'était des conneries, ça ? Elles sont passées où les belles preuves d'amitié ? J'en ai marre...je suis pas ton clebs...

Il perdait le fil de ses pensées, et de ses paroles par le même occasion ; l'esprit de Kyril n'était pas très clair, ses émotions non plus. Tout était brouillon, à peine esquissé sous sa caboche. Le manque, toujours le manque, le manque d'affection, son père absent, personne pour le protéger, des autres et de lui-même. Nikolai, la seule barrière, celui qui l'avait empêché de commettre l'irréparable...dans ce cas, pourquoi ne s'occupait-il pas plus de lui ?

Le brun lui prit le menton. Ses yeux étaient froids et Kyril frissonna.

- T'es pas mon clebs. Mais ton père n'a pas su te...dresser correctement.

Nikolai savait, à l'instant où il prononçait ces mots, que c'était maladroit, et Kyril éclata de son rire de porte qui couine.

- Tu veux me convaincre avec ça ? Tu crois vraiment ?

Il dégagea son visage, amer. Il avait la mine revêche, le regard dur et têtu qui rappelait son père ; mais il n'était plus un gamin perdu. Il était trop vieux pour ça, il avait fait ses choix, il avait commis des crimes.

Nikolai aussi, et inutile de mettre ça sur le dos de la Justice ; c'était peut-être son but, mais ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait en connaissance de cause. Il était infiltré, certes, mais tellement plongé là-dedans qu'il n'en ressortirait pas blanc comme neige. En avait-il conscience au début ?

Ça n'avait aucun intérêt de pousser la réflexion jusque là. Le passé était passé.

Et Kyril était devant lui, dangereux à sa façon, parce qu'il était une connexion, quelque part, il légitimait l'ascension de Nikolai.

Pourquoi le gardait-il ? Pourquoi il ne le faisait pas assassiner ? Parce qu'il avait le cul entre deux chaises, en plus des problèmes moraux que cela causeraient et qu'il faut dissimuler à tout prix. Les fausses excuses, les faux-semblants. Même leur amitié, juste un fantôme. Pas qu'il n'éprouvait pas une certaine sympathie pour Kyril, mais peut-on vraiment parler d'amitié dans leur cas ?

Calculs, manipulations, intérêts, jeux de pouvoirs, d'influences.

Les yeux de Kyril se plissèrent. Devinait-il combien leur lien était factice ? Il ne devait pas l'entrapercevoir, sinon sa disparition serait inévitable, et les conséquences qui vont avec – les contacts avec la mafia russe qui s'éloignent, les liens avec Semyon enfin coupés.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait n'aurait servi à rien.

- Une preuve alors ?, demanda Nikolai en russe, sèchement.

- Pas si tu peux pas la donner, rétorqua Kyril qui essaya une nouvelle fois de se lever.

Nikolai l'attrapa par le col et le renversa sur le sol ; le blond cria des insultes, mais ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre, rudement sur le sol, lui coupant la respiration.

Kyril lutta faiblement, les mains tremblantes, glissantes. Il n'arrivait pas à agripper celles de Nikolai qui tiraient sur ses vêtements. Il ne pensa même pas à hurler à l'aide ; ç'aurait été absurde et ridicule.

La tête devait lui tourner à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité avant. Il avait sûrement envie de vomir. Cependant, sa colère retomba, se brisant comme les vagues sur une digue. Les doigts de Nikolai le touchèrent, et il se crispa, sans réaliser, sans penser à ce qu'il faisait. Il s'agitait, poisson qu'on venait brutalement de sortir de l'eau, l'hameçon planté dans la gorge.

La main sûre, le brun planta son regard dans celui de Kyril, qui était vitreux, sans émotion autre que le plaisir. Nikolai dégagea l'entrejambe pour y mouvoir plus aisément le poignet ; il n'avait plus à peser de tout son poids sur Kyril. Celui-ci s'accrochait à ses épaules, les doigts comme des serres et il hoqueta. Ce n'était pas facile de le faire réagir alors qu'il était encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool, mais sans doute y avait-il des prédispositions. Nikolai avait toujours senti une ambiguïté dans la virilité trop affichée, quelque peu affectée, dans leur relation. Il avait bien été obligé de faire des suppositions ; c'était son travail.

Les jambes maigres de Kyril tressautaient. Tout à coup, Kyril se recroquevilla.

- Salaud !, gémit-il d'une voix rauque, dans une lueur de lucidité.

- Tu ne pourras pas dire..., marmonna Nikolai pris dans le feu de l'action. Que je t'avais pas prévenu.

Il chuchota tout près de son oreille pour qu'il entende clairement ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Et que ça t'a pas plû...

Puisque le blond ne se défendait presque plus, il en profita pour défaire sa propre ceinture ; l'autre se cambra, comme pour réclamer, mais pas tout à fait, puisqu'il ses traits se crispèrent de douleur, de tiraillement. Ça avait quelque chose d'obscène et de morbide, pourtant Nikolai ne pouvait pas nier que ça suffisait à l'exciter pour continuer ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

Les genoux de Kyril se cognèrent contre le plancher tandis que Nikolai l'arrachait à son étreinte pour le retourner. Kyril s'agita de nouveau, raclant le coin du tapis avec son pied ; Nikolai le tenait par la nuque, fermement, et son autre main abaissa le jeans qui lui ceignait les hanches, avec violence, rappelant le père en colère sur le point de donner la fessée.

Kyril l'acceptait avant même que la punition ne se produise. Il avait tellement été habitué à subir la maltraitance de son paternel que finalement, sans ça, il avait du mal à fonctionner. Nikolai l'avait bien compris.

Il fallait aussi instaurer rapidement la hiérarchie entre eux.

La tâche la plus laborieuse fût de retirer une jambe du pantalon tout en maintenant Kyril dans sa position de dominé. Évidemment, le blond n'aimait pas ça ; il avait peur, pas seulement de la violence, mais de ce qu'elle révélait en lui, le désir enfoui, la culpabilité, le vice inavouable. Alors il se taisait, hormis pour grogner, inintelligible, l'alcool épuisant son énergie et ses réflexions.

Les jambes repliées de Nikolai forcèrent sur ses cuisses pour les écarter; à peine en avait-il conscience qu'un râle de protestation lui échappait sous la brutalité de l'assaut donné par Nikolai. Le corps plaqué contre le dos du blond, l'ancien chauffeur s'évertuait à pénétrer les dernières défenses, pressant, poussant contre sa victime semi-consentante qui rugissait à chaque coup de rein sans pour autant se battre pour sa liberté.

La sueur les collait l'un contre l'autre ; la douleur, l'odeur de la vodka, du sang. Le plaisir physique n'avait pas sa place dans leur affrontement, mais une certaine sensualité n'en était pas non plus absente. Il y avait bien quelque chose d'agréable, pour les deux, à ressentir cette lente invasion, progressive, un rapport de soumission s'installant en même temps, et tout ce que cela sous-entendait.

Le chien devait obéir au maître. Mais sans chien, pas de maître.

Nikolai, une fois sa domination pleinement établie dans les entrailles mêmes de celui à qui il voulait apprendre ces choses, se retira précautionneusement, ayant accompli sa tâche.

Une fois debout, il ne s'arrêta pas pour Kyril ; il n'était même pas sûr que celui-ci soit toujours conscient. De toute façon, il le laisserait se soigner seul. Il en avait fait assez ; mieux valait éviter d'en faire trop. Car après tout, il espérait qu'une fois encore, s'être sali les mains ne serait pas vain.

Il espérait bien des résultats de leur collaboration et garderait Kyril jusqu'à la fin. Pas par goût, pas par choix.

Par nécessité.


End file.
